Praying For Snow
by secret-identity10
Summary: Lorelai's planning a wedding. Rory's planning events for the DAR. Both missing each other. When Lorelai invites Rory to her wedding, will Rory accept, and will they reconcile? It's my own story of how they reconcile.StoryIsOnHold.
1. Broken

**Chapter 1: Broken**

Lorelai sat in the empty bedroom, on the nice made up bed, her eyes collecting the tears, and letting them go every other second. Her sobs could be heard through the whole house. She missed Rory so much, she looked at the picture on the bedside table of Rory and her at graduation, in the school. She remembered that day, that exact time, like it was yesterday, when she was trying to convince Rory to deface school property and write their initials. The memory made her sobs even louder, so loud that she didn't hear Luke come into the house.

Luke must have heard her because a few moments later, she was crying into his chest, and repeating over and over again that she missed Rory, and that she blew it for both of them. How Rory deserved better, how she could've been anything she wanted. Luke put his arm around her and sat in silence, not knowing what to say. All he could think about, was how he was now determined to get the daughter and her mother back together. Be best friends again.

--

Rory stared at the ceiling, lying in bed, with Logan next to her. A tear rolled down her cheek, remembering everything about her childhood. Her mom had always been there for her, and how did she repay her? She ran away, she ran away after the first critic of her work told her it wasn't good enough. Who was he to say? Just because one person thought that she didn't cut it, doesn't mean that others would think the same thing. Would it? "I should have listened to my mom." she thought over and over again to herself. She slipped out of her bed and walked to the washroom of Logan's house. She sat on the ground in front of the door and let the tears that were gathering in her eyes, fall.

Logan woke up shortly after and saw no Ace sleeping beside him. He got up and walked out of the bedroom, hearing sobs he followed them. When they led him to her, to the bathroom, he knocked on the door. "Ace?" he said softly.

Rory opened the door and sniffed, wiping the tears, as Logan sat down beside her. "You need to talk to her." he said.

"But how can I? I broke her heart, she doesn't want to talk to me." she cried. He put his arm around her.

"She's your mom Ace, and not just your mom, your best friend, you can't go on, not talking to her." he said.

Rory nodded and stayed silent, she wasn't sure how, but she had to talk to her, but for now, she sat on the bathroom floor, and cried into Logan's chest.

--

Lorelai woke up, tears stained her face. She sat up and found Luke gone, she got up and looked around, she saw a note on the kitchen table.

_"Lorelai,_

_Had to go to work, but I'll bring you back some breakfast. And coffee._

_-Luke"_

Lorelai smiled, he knew her all too well. She decided she should get changed and have a shower, so she headed upstairs. After she had finished brushing her hair and changing she heard the door open. "Luke?" she exclaimed from upstairs, heading down the hall.

"It's Sookie!" Sookie replied, as she closed the door behind her, "the diner was really busy, so Luke sent me with your breakfast."

"Oh, thanks Sookie." Lorelai said as she walked down the stairs, "are you heading to the inn now?"

"Yeah." she said, "want a lift?"

"Sure." she said, as she grabbed her shoes and put them on, as well as her jacket, then followed Sookie out the door and into her van.

"So, have you and Luke set a date yet?" she asked curiously, starting up the car and putting on her seat belt.

"We're talking about it. We're thinking December maybe."

"That's a month from now, are you really able to plan a nice wedding in a month?"

Lorelai sighed sadly, "I've been planning it since Rory was ten. Me and Rory used to sit in her room and talk about what my wedding would look like, and what hers would. And it would change every so often, but the only thing that stayed the same was, her being my bridesmaid." she said.

"Aww sweetie, if you invite her, she'll come."

"How do you know? I yelled at her the last time we talked." Lorelai said.

"Because I just do." Sookie said, not so sure herself. She just knew that if she invited Rory, she would come, it was Rory. And unless living with her grandparents had changed her, she would come, she would come to her mom's wedding.

--

Rory woke up, and rubbed her eyes, surprised to find her head lying on Logan's chest on the ground of the bathroom. She slowly got up, making sure not to wake him, and walked into the bedroom, grabbing her clothes. She put them on and brushed her hair with the pocket brush from her purse, then did her makeup. She kissed Logan on the forehead and spread a blanket on him, then headed to her DAR meeting.

**Author's Note: So I had this story on my computer for such a long time, and decided to post it, it's not totally done, but here's the first chapter! Please R&R!**


	2. Setting A Date

**Chapter 2: Setting A Date**

Lorelai was sitting in bed later that night, trying to figure out what date would be perfect. "December 20th" she said to herself and smiled. The day wasn't just any day, it was the snow festival, even if it wasn't snowing, it would still be perfect with the lights. She picked up the phone and called Luke at the diner.

"Luke's diner." he answered.

"December 20th!" Lorelai said through the phone.

"What?"

"I have a date. December 20th."

"Are you sure?" Luke asked, now knowing who it was.

"Yeah, it's the day of the snow festival, and then we can have the lights all put up at night. It's perfect. It's just like Rory and I were talking about." she said that last sentence and Luke realized how important it was for her to have it that day.

"Okay. I'll be home soon and we can talk about it." he said.

"Okay. Bye." Lorelai said and hung up the phone, her smile faded away when she remembered a thought she had a few hours ago. _"What if Rory rejected her invitation?"_

--

Rory had gotten dressed into her pyjamas and was reading her book in bed, when she was thinking about what her mom's wedding would be like. She didn't know anything about it, all she knew was that she was engaged to Luke. She was happy for her, Rory knew that Luke would treat her right. They were a couple, even before they went out. You could just see it.

She wondered if her mom would invite her to the wedding, she hoped so. She wondered if her mom ever remembered the plans that they used to talk about. About what they thought would be the perfect wedding.

She looked at her clock and sighed, deciding it was time to get some sleep, she shut her book and turned off the light. Shortly after she drifted off to sleep.

--

The next day Lorelai was sitting at a table in the inn, trying to decide where to have the wedding. Sookie came and sat down.

"So, have you decided yet?" she asked.

"I don't know...they just aren't..." she started but her sentence was finished by Sookie.

"...what you and Rory pictured it to be?"

"Yeah." she sighed and then looked around, "wait...what if we had it here?"

"At the Inn?" she asked, and smiled, "that would be perfect! I could even cook the food!"

"Sookie, you know you were already cooking the food and the cake right?"

Sookie smiled, "yeah, I just wanted to hear you say it."

Lorelai laughed, "Okay, so now that we have a location, now we need to figure out how many guests.

"You are inviting Rory right?" there was a moment of silence and then Lorelai nodded.

"Hopefully she'll accept."


	3. Considering

**Chapter 3: Considering**

It had been a few days and Rory was going through her mail when she saw an envelope and a very familar return address name. "Lorelai Gilmore." She quickly opened up the envelope, so quickly a little piece of paper that was added in it fell to the ground but she didn't notice. Rory opened it up, and read the card. "Luke and Lorelai formally invite you to come to their wedding on December 20th." She smiled as she read the date, 'December 20th'. She did remember. She smiled and put the card back into its envelope and put it on her bedside table, to remind her to phone, she couldn't right now or her Grandmother would get mad. She quickly ran down the stairs.

A few hours later, and a few DAR meetings later, Rory got back home. When she got to her room she picked up her phone and was about to dial and confirm that she would be there when a thought jumped into her head. "What if it was just from Luke? What if her mom didn't know that Luke had invited her. What if...what if her mom didn't want her there?"

--

Lorelai had been on the phone for the whole day answering RSVP's, but none from Rory, she was sure of it. But, just so she was sure, she looked over the list and looked at Rory's name, there was no check. She hadn't RSVP'd yet. She sat down on the kitchen table sadly.

She wondered if she would say yes. She knew Rory knew how important it was to her, maybe she didn't think the invitation was from her. After all, that's what she thought for the invitation for Rory's 21st birthday party. Yes, that must be it. She convinced herself, and had planned on paying Rory a visit tomorrow morning.

--

Rory was sitting at the dinner table, playing with her food, swirling it around her plate.

"Rory, is something wrong?" her grandfather asked.

"No, nothing." Rory replied, as she put her fork down, "may I be excused? I'm tired, and I have to get up early tomorrow."

"Yes, sure." he said, and watched her walk away. Richard gave Emily a confused face, and Emily shrugged, and they continued eating.

**_Author's Note: This one's short, I know. But new updates are coming ;)!_**


	4. Rejection

**Chapter 4: Rejection**

Lorelai got into her car and drove off to Hartford. She was planning on confronting Rory, and asking her if she had gotten her invitation.

When she got there, she walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. She stood there for a few minutes, and then the door opened. She saw her mother standing there.

"Mom." Lorelai said, "is Rory here?"

"She's busy." her mom said coldly.

"With what? This is important."

"She's outside with Logan." her mom said. Lorelai was shocked, her daughter was hanging out with her boyfriend, and didn't even bother calling her to tell her whether or not she was going to come.

"Fine, I'll go around back. Bye." Lorelai said as she walked around the side of the house and walked to the backyard, seeing Rory and Logan laughing and making out.

Rory saw her mom and she broke away from Logan, "mom! What are you doing here?"

"Did you get an invitation?" she asked.

"Invitation to what?" Rory asked, pretending like she didn't know what she was talking about, afraid that her mom would say that it wasn't meant to be sent to her.

"You didn't get one?" Lorelai asked. She was sure she had sent her one. Rory shook her head.

"Well if you get one, you don't have to RSVP to it, I think I already got your answer. Loud and clear." she said as she walked away.

Rory was still confused, was it really from her? Or did Luke send it. She sighed and got up, as she headed towards the front of the house.

Lorelai wandered quickly towards her Jeep, and got in. Tears collecting in her eyes, she drove away, seeing Rory heading towards the front of the house. She didn't need to explain, she got it, she didn't want to come, and she didn't want to be her bridesmaid.

Rory saw her mom driving away and she ran towards the front of the house, but by the time she got to the end of the driveway, her mom was out of sight. She sighed and turned around, seeing Logan heading towards her. "I just didn't want to know if she sent it, or if it was Luke."

Logan pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back, comforting her.

--

Lorelai got back to Stars Hollow and walked into the diner to sit with Luke. She wiped her tears, before walking inside the diner. Obviously, her eyes were still stained with tears, because when she sat down everyone was staring at her. Luke came out from the back, and wondered what had happened with Rory.

"What happened?" Luke asked curiously, grabbing a mug and pouring a cup of coffee for her.

"She was with Logan..." Lorelai started and put her hands around the cup of coffee.

"And...?" he asked, putting the coffee jar back.

"And I got her answer, loud and clear." Lorelai said, "she was too busy with Logan to even call me and tell me that she didn't want to come."

"Did she say that to you?" Luke asked.

"No, but I got it." Lorelai said and put her coffee down, "I have to go back to the Inn, Sookie wants me to try some cakes. I'll see you later." she gave Luke a kiss and then walked out.

"Okay, bye." Luke said, a little dumbfounded. If Rory hadn't said that, how did she know, what if that's not what she meant? He turned around and picked up the phone, then dialed a number.


End file.
